Sick days
by NotOnlyMe
Summary: What happens when Sarah's mother gets really sick that she has to go and care for her. And what happens when James has to go with her for 'journalism' reasons
1. The letter

**Hey guys! I love the show liberty kids and wanted to do a fanfiction because like we all know there needed to be more James and Sarah moments. Ok so here it is I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: The letter**

It was early morning when the mail came to Franklin printing shop. Everybody was already up doing their job at hand. Moses answered the door and took the stack of mail. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had mail today.

"So Moses, any word from Dr. Franklin? Oh how I hope he is enjoying England, with the war over I would think it would quite lovely there." Sarah said adoringly

"Sarah I'm sure Benjamin Franklin would never enjoy himself in England, why would he? He's there because he has to be." James said proud with himself but Sarah smacked his chest to show him to stop.

"James, don't say that! England is a beautiful place with all sorts to see and love."

"Whatever…" James muttered to himself

"Maybe there is a letter for me from Marquis de Lafayette! He said he would write as soon as I left France!" Herni said from behind Sarah and James.

Moses looked through the mail one more time before speaking up. "No letter from Dr. Franklin or Lafayette, but there is a letter for you Sarah" Moses said handing the letter to her.

"Me, I have already gotten my letter from mother, who would write me?" Sarah said looking at the letter that was in her hand.

"Many it's your Father" Herni said

"No I just talked to him when I was visiting him just a few weeks ago." Sarah said still looking at the envelope.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" James said eagerly

"Well if I do it's none of your business knowing what it's about" Sarah said annoyed by James.

Sarah walked up stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Who could have written me?" Sarah said to herself. Sarah slowly opened her letter and took to out the letter with precaution.

_Dear Sarah,_

_We are so sad to tell you that your Mother has gotten gravely ill. We ask you because we cannot tell your father for where he is, to come to England and help your mother. We do not know how long she has left so please come quickly. And we also ask you to prepare yourself for the worse. We feel bad for asking a young lady to come to England and help her Mother but we have no one else to ask._

_Dr. Meldon _

Sarah couldn't believe what she was reading. She stood up straight away but fell to her knees with sadness. She tried to hold back tears but couldn't, she feared for her mother. And didn't know what to do. She barely could here from her crying, but there was a knock at the door.

"Sarah? Sarah is everything ok?" it was James he came in and kneeled by Sarah wanting to know what happened that made her so sad, Sarah have never cried before or at least never what James has seen

"Sarah, what happened? Are you hurt?" James asked

"No…i- it's my mother… she is-is sick" Sarah tried to say through tears

"What? She's sick? So what does that mean?" James said worried

"Her Dr. asked me to go back to England and help her." Sarah said

"What? Sarah you can't" James said standing up

"James, I have to my mother is sick" Sarah said looking up

James looked away from Sarah not saying anything.

Sarah stood up looking eye to eye to James "I have to get ready to go please don't be mad James but I have to go" Sarah said trying to get James to say something but he just left and closed the door

"Oh James, why are you mad at me?" Sarah said quietly to herself. She started to start packing thing what would be ahead for her when she steps off the ship to England.

**Ok I'm done! I know it's short but the next one will be longer! Ok so what did you think? And I know how you can do that….click that button right below this and review! Next one will be up soon!**


	2. Wheels and Deals

**Chapter 2: wheels and deals**

Sarah was already packed and ready to go to England for her mother; the only thing she had to do was tell everybody she was leaving. Sarah walked downstairs with her bags to tell everybody what was going on, when Henri ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which made her drop her bags.

"Henri!" Sarah said looking down at the boy

"Sarah, please don't leave! You just got back!" Henri said still held on to Sarah

"Henri how did you know I was leaving?" Sarah asked

"James told us, please don't leave, we will miss you!" Herni said

Sarah was able to get the boy off and bend down to see him face to face. "Henri, I have to go and take care of my mother" Sarah explain, but Henri still didn't want her to leave

"Ok Henri get off of Sarah you know she has to go." Moses said walking up and putting a hand on the boy.

"But Moses, I don't want her to go." Henri said stepping back to let Sarah get up.

"Henri I'll come back to see you again." Sarah said

"I hope." She said to herself

"Sarah I'm so sorry for your mother." Moses said

"Did James tell everybody?" Sarah said ignoring Moses and looking around to fine James

"Sarah what about your father, well he be coming too?" Henri asked

"No they couldn't get the letter to him so they asked me to come and care for her." Sarah said sadly

"Well I hope she's alright" Moses said putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder

"Oh Moses I do too, I don't know what I will do if anything happens" Sarah said about to cry

"No Sarah she will be fine and you will be back before you know it" Moses told her

"Oh I hope you're right." Sarah said

"Sarah, when are you leaving?" Henri piped up

"Today, there's a ship going to England soon" Sarah said

"I want to go! I can help you" Henri offered

"Henri you really want to go to England?" James said walking into the room

"Well it would be nice to have someone there with me, I will the only one there besides my mother" Sarah said

"Yes Moses can I!" Henri said jumping up and down at the idea

"No Henri you promised me once you got back from France you would work on your English." Moses said sternly

"Aw, but Moses Sarah said she wanted someone to go with her" Henri said

"Yes I know, but it won't be you" Moses said

"Wait, so if it's not Herni, then who _is _going?" James asked

"You James" Moses said

"What? Why me? I don't even want to go?" James said

"James you told me earlier that you wanted to interview some British people and ask what they thought of the war." Moses told them

"Yes, but I never wanted to go to England" James said

"James! Sarah needs you, and you can talk to people over there." Moses said sort of disappointed in James that he wasn't as willing to go and help his friend

"Ok, fine" James said crossing his arms

"Oh James, thank you!" Sarah said running up to James and giving him a hug.

James stiffened up when Sarah hugged him, he never really like it when she did because it man him feel weird inside, but he hugged her back and quickly stepped away.

"Well when are we leaving" James asked

"In the next hour or so, so you better pack your belongings up" Sarah said

"What, why can't I just wear this?" James said holding a piece of his shirt in his hands

"James, we'll be there for who knows how long, and you what to bring just what you're wearing?" Sarah asked

"James, Sarah's right it's not like here you well have to look your best" Moses added on

"Oh alright, fine" James said throwing his hands up and walking up to his room.

James couldn't believe what he got himself into; he couldn't believe he was going to England, England of all places! James really didn't want to go and have to act so…so, so proper. He thought of all the things he would probably have to do, bow to everything that breathes, talk like he is above everyone else, and dress like a porcelain doll. James was almost done packing but he couldn't close his bag, it was to full of stuff. James almost just through the bag out of frustration when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" James yelled so whoever was at the door

"James, can I talk to you?" Sarah hanging her hand when she walked in

"Oh, um sure." James told her

"James, I just want to tell you how thankful I am for you coming with me I know you don't want to, but I just don' t know what I would do if I was going by myself"

James felt bad for what he said earlier for not wanting to go. He did want to, but didn't want to do all that stuck up stuff, but because of Sarah and how much this meant to her, he would _try_ to do it.

"Sarah, I'm happy I'm coming, and you would be fine if I wasn't coming because, well, you're Sarah! You're the person who is always fine" James said. But it was true Sarah always happen to be alright for anything that happened to her.

"You really think so James?" Sarah said lifting her head up and looking at James

"Sarah you're one of my best friends, of course of sure!" James said standing up and walking to this bag

"Now if you don't mind I need to get…this…bag…closed!" James said pushing on the bag to try and close it.

Sarah walked over next to James and stood there looking at it and making a face like she was thinking of something. Then Sarah lightened up like she does whenever she has an idea. She moved closer to the bag and jumped up and sat on it making it close down.

"Ok James now you snap it shut." Sarah told James who walked over and moved the little bit of Sarah's dress that was in the way and closed it.

Sarah hopped of and gave James a stare, a stare Sarah only does to James when she's wanting him to say something. "So?" Sarah asked

"Oh, uh thanks" James said rubbing the back of his neck

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going down stairs to say goodbye to my friends" Sarah said walking past James and closing the door not ever looking back. James thought to himself that this trip was going to be harder then he thought of because he forgot one special thing. He and Sarah fight and disagree all the time.

"Oh great" James said smacking his forehead

**OOOOOKKKKKKKK I am done! Yes it was longer! Ok I have a question for all of you and I hope you guys tell me. Do you like it when it takes a long time for two friends to start having emotions between each other or a short time? I personal like it when you make it longer but whatever is more I will do! And I won't be able to upload for a little bit, I'll try but no promises! Ok tell me what you think!**


	3. All aboard!

**HEY ya'll! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time I was on vacation and then got busy with other things. But here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: All aboard **

After Sarah and James got there things together headed to the dock with Moses and Herni.

"Oh Sarah, I'm going to miss you so much!" Herni said hugging Sarah

"And what about me?" James asked tapping his foot and crossing his arms

Sarah gave James a look. "Herni I will write you every day" Sarah said hugging Henri

"Promise?" Herni asked

"Of course" Sarah said finally letting go of Herni and walking to Moses to give him a hug

"Don't worry Sarah, everything will be ok" Moses said reassuring her

"I hope you're right Moses." Sarah said backing away and whipping her eyes from crying

"Just promise me you'll have some fun when you're over there." Moses said

"I'll try" Sarah answered smiling

"Did everybody forget about me?" James asked

"James!" Sarah said scolded him

"Haha its ok Sarah" Moses said

"Well it's true! I'll be gone as long as Sarah" James said

"Oh James! I'll miss you too" Herni said running up and leaping into James's arms which lead to both of them on the floor

"Herni, get…off…of...me!" James said pushing Herni off of him and getting up brushing himself off

"Aaaaallllllll aboard!" A shipman yelled from the ship.

"Well, I guess we better go" Sarah said walking up to the ship. "I'll write I promise" Sarah said and turning away so her friends wouldn't see her cry

"I guess that's me too" James said but before he could dome aboard Moses grab his shoulder

"James I need to talk to you for a minute" Moses said

"Ok, but you might want to hurry" James said turning around looking at the boat

"James, promise me you'll look after Sarah ok? Very well, she's going through a lot and needs someone, and I want you to be that person, ok, no fighting or barking at her." Moses said

James took a long pause. _What? I have to do what? Ok get along with her fine, go with her to England not happy about it but sure, but be there for her 24/7 listening to her go on and on about everything, this is going downhill fast._

"James, did you hear me?" Moses asked

"Ya, be there for her, got it." James said putting on a cheesing smile.

"I'm serious James" Moses said harshly

"So am I, Moses don't worry, sorry have to get on the ship bye" James said running up to the ship

"James" Moses said yelling after him but it was too late.

When James got on the ship he then realized that he was headed to England, in just a few months he would be stepping to the place he hated the most, and everybody there too.

"James?" Sarah said in a small voice

"Oh um, yes?" James said

"Are you alright?" Sarah ask walking closer to him

"Me? Why would you even ask?" James said putting on a fake smile

"Well, isn't this your first ship ride over the ocean?"

"Yes, but I'm ok" James said

Sarah looked to the ground "Oh ok, it's just, if you are, you're not the only one."

"Really, Who else?" James asked eagerly

"Well, I am, every time I get on a ship and go across the ocean my life changes, and I'm just afraid that it's going to happen again but this time, it won't be a good thing." Sarah said crying at this point not afraid if James sees this time.

"Sarah, everything we be fine, ok? If your mother is anything like you she will fight through this" James said not knowing where it came from

"Oh James!" Sarah said running up hugging James and crying

James stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, but he gave in a hugged Sarah back

"James I hope your right, I really hope your right" Sarah said crying harder now in James's shoulder

"I will be, I promise" James said holding Sarah for what now seemed forever, but he promised he would be there for her no matter what.

**OK sooooooo short! But it's a chapter! I really am liking this chapter though, even if it's short! But tell me what you think! And I think I will be able to put more up tomorrow because it's a holiday! Ok I'm down! Please review!**


	4. Prim and Proper

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait! It's been what, 5 months? Wow bad much? I was just so busy with so much stuff this was at the bottom of the list. But now that I am on my winter break, I have time to, so I hope I can make up for it.**

**Chapter 4:**

Looking out to the disappearing dock James knew that this was it; he couldn't go back and change his mind. He finally realized that the next time his feet touch land, it would be in England. The one thing James was happy to be in England, other than for Sarah, was to see Dr. Franklin and talk to him about the time he was there and how he felt about it. As the boat started to move after and farer out to the sea James had a sickening feeling. Sarah was right, he was scared. This was his first time James has ever road across the ocean. He stared out to the sea thinking of what he was going to for the months he was going to have to stay on the boat. He could talk to Sarah, because knowing Sarah she could talk that long, but he would end up jumping off the ship before they even were half way to England.

James decided to go under deck; he knew looking out to the wide ocean probably wouldn't help. His room was right next to Sarah's which he knew she would be staying in for most of the time. He didn't get half way to his room when Sarah opened her door.

"James?" Sarah said half way out of her room

"Um, yes?" James asked remembering the last time they talked

"I was just wondering; if you think I could do some journaling with you while in England?" Sarah asked not looking in James' eyes like it was something bad to ask

"Sure, Sarah, but don't you want to, you know, be around your mother?"

"Well, yes of course I do, but I don't want to see her like that all the time, I don't think I could handle it."

"Well, yes and you can come with me to see Dr. Franklin he is over there talking to parliament about not coming the signing of the Treaty of Paris, another thing those red coats aren't good for."

"James! They had their reason for not going, yes it would have been more civilize if they went to sign it but how would you feel if you lost what they did, and besides, that was years ago, why is Mr. Franklin talking to Parliament about it now?"

"Well, he never had the chance and he was pretty mad about it to when it did happen I mean, I would be too, at least have the decency to go, I would have." James said crossing his harms and stopping his foot on the ground like 5 year old having a fit.

"James act your age, and they are talking about it now, so what's so wrong about it."

"Yea, after years of waiting and ignoring us."

"Alright James believe what you what, but you might want to change your attitude when interviewing people about the matter" Sarah told James

"I think I will do just fine, I am a journalist after all" James said proudly

"Well, how you patriots act will not go very well in Britain." Sarah said

"And that means I don't go around thinking I am better than everybody"

"James, you can think that all you want, but things are different in England we do act proper and well groomed which means if you want anybody to talk to you or even look at you, you're going to have to act like a gentleman." Sarah said casually like this was something James should have known from the beginning.

"So what bow, say 'sir' and 'lady' I got it ok Sarah no need to worry"

"No James being a gentleman is more than that, and I am not worried about you I just don't want to see you creating a mob or being run out of England"

"In my book, that's being worried" James said in a cocking way that always made Sarah aggravated.

"Alright James, but don't complain when no one wants to have anything to with you."

"Well I think those proper puppies will talk to me more then you"

"Really and why would that be?"

"Face it Sarah; you have turned into a true patriot one thing worse than a patriot; is a girl who was an Englishman and turned into a patriot."

"I have not lost my heritage I will forever be a proper English women but I can have a different way of looking at things"

James shrugged "Same thing it doesn't matter I will get the people to talk more then you"

"Is that a challenge Mr. Hiller" Sarah said lifting an eyebrow

"No, because I will win"

"James you have no idea how to talk to, or act around these people of course I would do better, and besides, I am going to see my mother, not play games with you" Sarah said closing the door leaving James all alone.

James spent that night awake first because he felt sea sick but he was thinking what Sarah said, she was right, James hated to admit it but he did have to act different then he was use to, and he hated it. But maybe, he could get hints from Sarah before the trip ended, without her knowing of course.

**! I am done! YAY Hahaha I know it is a little on the short side, but…winter break people, and thanks for not giving up on me! Hahaha review please, maybe, yes?**


	5. Sickness of the Nerves

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I just got so busy anyways I really am determined to finish this story so please stay with me! I will start being less busy soon but I will try my best to update every over week or so! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot that you guys want me to finish this story! **

**Chapter 4: Sickness of the Nerves **

James woke up the swaying of the ship going back and forth. Some would call it relaxing but for James stomach, it wasn't. James rushed out of bed still in his sleepwear and ran out of his room passing Sarah and accentually pushing her over. James got his way up to deck and ran to the back of the ship where he met his lunch from yesterday.

It had been 10 minutes till James was done. From what he had experience being on ships, James hated. And couldn't believe he still had two months tell the ship landed in England and he still wasn't happy about that. James wiped his mouth off with his sleeve when he heard little footsteps coming closer to him. He turned around and was surprised to who he saw.

"Sarah, why are you up here?" James asked

"Well, I did come up here to scold on how you should be careful and to watch where you are going" Sarah said reminding James when he pushed her to the ground

"Sarah, I'm sorry I just-

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" Sarah said interrupting James

James was about to say something when he saw what was in her hands

"Sarah why do you have a bowl and a cloth?"

Sarah looked down it would seem as if she was embarrass "Listen, I have been on many ships, and I could tell why you ran up here… in your night cloths, and I thought I help you"

"Sarah I am not-" James tried saying before he upchucked again. When he was done he turned around to see Sarah herself had her back turned from James.

"Sarah?" James asked

"Sit" Sarah ordered while turning around

"Sarah… fine" James said giving up on the fight and sat down

"Finally, here" Sarah said sticking out the cloth that was dripping with water "Put this on your head"

"What you have got to be kidding me?" James said

"James, I don't think you're in the right to argue with me" Sarah told him

"Fine give me that" James said grabbing the cloth from Sarah "Now what?"

"Put it on your face and lay down"

"What?" James said a little too loudly which made people on the deck look at them "Sorry!" James yelled

Sarah looked at James with her normal annoyed looked she always gave him when he was doing something she thought was idiotic.

James took a deep breath "Fine" James lied down where he was sitting and put the wet cloth on his face surprising, it helped… but he would never tell Sarah that satisfaction of knowing she was right.

"So, this has happened to up?" James asked through the cloth

"Yes, a first time I came to the America in fact. It probably was nerves for the most part though" Sarah said

"Oh so you were nervous coming here?" James asked

"Of course I was! I would to living with people I never knew in a place I was told was terrible"

"I guess I never thought of that" James said realizing how big of the change Sarah had to go through

"Yes, so why are you nerves?" Sarah asked her words pierced James like a knife

"What? I am not nervous" James said he was happy the cloth was covering his face so he couldn't see Sarah's look when he said that

"James" Sarah said

Alright, yes I am a little nervous. Only because well, I hate the British and I never have been anywhere but America… but I shouldn't be the one nervous"

"James, you do get to be nervous not just myself, but the thing I didn't have was someone to talk to on my way to America… but you do and it can help. Even if we fight all the time we are the only ones to talk to on this ship and we are friends so we can tell each other stuff."

"Ya I know Sarah" James said

"Um, James you do know that are still wearing you're night wear?" Sarah said looking at the sky

"What?" James yelled sitting up and again people looked "Sorry!" James yelled back again

"Oh, Sarah I um" James stuttered

"Just go" Sarah said

"Thanks, for a the help" James said

"So I was right" Sarah said

"Um, sure... I'll see you from breakfast" James said running back to his room leaving Sarah on deck and letting James think Sarah was more than a girl he could get rules on how to act in England but she was someone he could talk to. James might not have realized it then but it was something the both would need.

**OK! Done sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! Review please**


End file.
